


bring something fun

by draculaura



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Just for funsies, M/M, i just wanted to write something simple and fun for the 4th of july, idk how tags work, instaed of making it sad, just boys being boys, very short, yes i did take that line and made it prokopinsky heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculaura/pseuds/draculaura
Summary: kavinsky and proko meet at detention
Relationships: Joseph Kavinsky/Prokopenko
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> is this fandom dead yet?

greenmantle pushed kavinsky inside the detention room "you're going to be here for the next 4 hours, i don't care" kavinsky turned to see the other people on the room there were other 5 boys and he smiled "you're not allowed to talk to each other" greenmantle pushed kavinsky into a seat and then left slamming the door. 

kavinsky stood up "what do you guys do here, for fun?" no one replied, he didn't even get a glance from them. oh aglionby, academy for the rich, the other boys were probably thinking about how getting detention was going to ruin their perfect notes and now wouldn't make it into their dream college. fuck that shit, kavinsky thought, he scoffed and sat down. next to him a boy chuckled, weirdo, what was he chuckling at? 

kavinsky elbowed him "what's so funny? share with the class." he turned his head to see the boy, he was blonde and had a buzzcut, he wasn't wearing the uniform's blazer and had just a white sleveless dress shirt with a loose tie and a tattoo on his shoulder. fruit motherfucker, k thought. 

the blonde boy chuckled again "they're all so scared and it looks like you're here for a fun time." 

"and you aren't scared?" now that they were facing eachother kavinsky noticed the boy had hazel eyes, he looked away. 

"scared of what? failing some classes? not going to college?" 

"scared of me." 

a laugh scaped from the boy's lip and he smiled "should i?" 

"yeah, what if i hurt you right here?" kavinsky teased and gave the boy a wicked smile. that only made the boy burst into laughter and k dropped his act. "why are you here?" 

"oh wouldn't you like to know." he laughed again, k could get drunk just from it "c'mon, look at me and take a guess." 

kavinsky rolled his eyes, what was this boy talking about "i don't know, cheat on your math test?" 

the boy punched him on the shoulder "i'm not fucking boring or stupid, please try harder" kavinsky smiled and the boy rolled his eyes this time. 

"ha okay, you just punched me so i'm going to say you got in a fight" the boy smiled from ear to ear "oh you did? did you win at least?" 

"duh" he said and pointed with a finger to some other boy in the room, he had a black eye.

kavinsky laughed "good for you, what's your name?" 

"call me prokopenko. why are you here?" the boy returned the question.

"i'm kavinsky" he made a pause "drugs".

"you got some?" proko asked interested. 

"maybe." k replied acting bored, it was obvious that he was just pretending and just wanted to see the boy's reactions.

"c'mon gimme some" prokopenko insisted. 

"let's get out of here first, i know these idiots gonna snitch on me" he stood up and the boy followed him. 

they couldn't leave using the door everyone was going to notice them and they couldn't jump off the window since it was a 4th floor, they thought about it until they noticed a service room in the back and snuck out using it. once they were out they ran to hide behind a building and laid on the floor under a tree's shade. 

"so what you got?" proko insists again.

"what makes you think i'm just going to give it to you for free?" asks kavinsky.

"because i'm cute?" replies proko with a big smile.

kavinsky smirks "maybe if you kiss me i will consider it." 

"okay" proko says just like that and sits closer to k, without much hesitation he grabs kavinsky by his shirt and kisses him, the kiss lasts less than 5 seconds. 

kavinsky looks away "sorry, i don't have anything."

proko let's out a little laugh "i know, but if you wanted a kiss you can simply ask, idiot." 

"can i kiss you, then?" kavinsky asks, rolling his eyes pretending to be annoyed. 

"no, liar" proko gets up from his position on the floor, grabs his backpack and says "next time bring something fun." and runs away leaving kavinsky alone.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> proko saw kavinsky leaning against the vending machines, his blazer along with a white shirt were rolled up, he was wearing small hoop earrings, he had a pair of white sunglasses on his blazer's pocket and a dainty silver chain decorating his neck. "want something?" kavinsky asked raising an eyebrow at the same time he gave proko a once-over. 
> 
> "you." proko said and kavinsky smirked, clearly pleased.

prokopenko was on the laboratory, taking selfies with the white coat on and safety glasses while his friend skov was doing the practice all by himself. 

"hey, i give you 5 bucks if you touch the acid" proko said, he was bored and had no idea what they were doing but he looked badass in his outfit so he just kept taking selfies and videos for his instagram stories. 

skov was carefully reading the manual and following instructions "shut the fuck up, you're gonna gimme those 5 bucks but because the fact that you're just gonna write your name on the paper without helping me." 

proko hugged him from behind "you're the best team mate i could have asked for, you're so smart and for what." 

"don't touch me, i'm working with biohazard chemicals." skov elbowed him on the ribs so proko would back off. 

proko went back to his phone and checked who had seen his stories already, then he got a reply from a private account he didn't know. 

《 hey  
《 proko  
《 are u bored?  
《 wanna hang out? 

》excuse me? do i know you? 

《 i brought something fun this time

》kavinsky??? where r u? 

《 in the hallways next to the vending machines.

》im coming!! im so bored fr 

"hey i'm leaving" proko said hurriedly collecting all his notebooks and papers on his backpack. 

skov is only eyeing him, not making an attempt to stop him "it's 10 bucks now." proko blowed a kiss and ran out the lab once the teacher wasn't looking. 

he went to where kavinsky was supposed to be, he looked his own reflection on a big window and gave himself a small smile. he was wearing the school unifrom, the blazer wrapped against his waist and again a sleeveless dress shirt, he refused to wear long sleeves in summer. 

proko saw kavinsky leaning against the vending machines, his blazer along with a white shirt were rolled up, he was wearing small hoop earrings, he had a pair of white sunglasses on his blazer's pocket and a dainty silver chain decorating his neck. "want something?" kavinsky asked raising an eyebrow at the same time he gave proko a once-over. 

"you." proko said and kavinsky smirked, clearly pleased.

"lucky you, are your classes over yet?" 

"you don't want me to get in trouble for skipping classes?" proko teased with a wicked smile. 

kavinsky patted his chin with his index finger "you can do watever you want." 

proko smiled, he wasn't sure if this was the answer he was expecting but he liked it "yeah, skov is covering me. you?" 

"yes i'm done for the day i was just waiting for you." 

"well no need to make you wait anymore, where are we going?" proko asked eagerly, when he said he was bored he wasn't lying. 

kavinsky started to walk and proko followed him out the school. "you like races? cars?" 

proko's eyes lit up "i do! i don't have a car but i like looking at the races." 

"well i do have a car, but we're not going racing it's too early for that maybe another day." 

"then where are we going?" proko asked with a pout on his lips, he likes races. 

they were already on the parking lot, kavinsky headed to a white car, it was awesome and proko couldn't help but let out a 'wow' sound. 

"pretty, right?" proko just nodded "we are going on a picnic" kavinsky said with a smile and opened the car's trunk, there was a basket and a cloth. "i didn't know what you liked so it's empty, we are going shopping first." 

proko nodded and said "i want pizza, i like hawaiian and i'm not asking." 

they ran errands as quickly as they could, kavinsky complained a little about pineapple on pizza but gave up and bought it, they also got tequila and soda (they had to ask some lady to buy it for them). when they were done kavinsky drove to a park, they sat down on the grass.

they were eating the pizza first. "pepperoni pizza is superior though." kavinsky said.

"i don't care" proko said while taking a big bite.

"so you're friends with skov?" asked k.

"you know him?" 

"yeah he has dj'ed for me before, i mean at my parties." 

"he's good right? he's smart, hot, fun and got an ear for music too." 

"why do you say it like that? you're hot too." kavinsky said while wiping off an oil stain from proko's lip. 

proko rolled his eyes "i know, i mentioned other things besides hot but that's all you got, i see how it is." 

"you like him or something?" k asked, his expresion was more serious now. 

"you're completely missing the point." k didn't say anything else. "are you jealous?" proko teased. "didn't you say i can do watever i want? and now i can't call my friend hot?" 

"i didn't say you can't." 

"but you didn't like it." proko was actually enjoying this, he was just pushing kavinsky's buttons to see how far he would let him go.

"no." 

"and what you gonna do about it?" 

"why are you doing it so hard for me?" kavinsky whined "i invited you to a date, bought pizza, alcohol and you're making me jealous." 

proko's face softened, k was just a spoiled boy and he thought it was endaring "aww, this is a date?" kavinsky huffed "and you're jealous?" k rised his eyebrows as to ask 'what do you think?'. proko reached out and hugged him "you're being a brat" the blonde boy said while gently moving a strand of hair out of k's forehead "you look so good with your hair pushed back." 

"thanks, i guess" kavinsky said and blushed, he didn't care anymore. 

proko smiled showing all his white teeth "c'mon kiss me, i know you want to." 

"you know me so well" kavinsky teased, he took proko's neck with one hand and used the other to hold his side, he rubbed the covered skin there. first he kissed his cheek, proko was so smily his cheeks started to ache but he couldn't stop. then kavinsky kissed him, first just lips, like last time, and then used his tongue, he tasted like pineapple proko thought, maybe he tastes like pineapple too but he still kissed him nonetheless, he was a good kisser. kavinsky broke the kiss and proko playfully pecked his lips holding k's face with both his hands. 

"i like you." kavinsky blurted out. 

"god i sure hope you do or this would have been embarrassing." proko said and stood up. 

"let's hang out again." k stood up too and went on "i'll host a party, tell skov he can dj." 

"sounds good!" proko took out his phone and noticed he had several missed calls from skov "shit i have to go or skov is gonna beat me." k looked at him confused "i have to pay him for covering me earlier" k furrowed his brows "with money, silly." 

"why do you have to leave?" k asked and circled his waist with his arms. he was acting so clingy, proko would lie if he said he wasn't pleased with the attention.

"if i don't leave then how are you gonna miss me?" proko said and kissed kavinsky one last time before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy i finished it, i hope you liked it <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna have a second part in which they have a date gghgghh


End file.
